


Adrien gets swole

by Home_of_Renn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Deserves Better, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Adrien Sugar, Adrien needs his protein, Attempt at Humor, Chaotic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Chat Noir is a growing boy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Let Adrien Agreste Eat, Nathalie Sancoeur Does Not Get Paid Enough, Oneshot, Plagg's influence, Sassy Adrien Agreste, adrien is literally the wielder of chaos, mah boy just wants to get swole, plagg is having the time of his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Home_of_Renn/pseuds/Home_of_Renn
Summary: Adrien knew it wasn't going to be easy. It took months. A stolen ipad, a broken door, multiple power points, and the very last shred of Nathalie's sanity, but finally he had won.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Adrien gets swole

Adrien was a good son. 

He never asked or even expected very much, especially when it came to his father. He did as he was told and always tried to exceed his father’s expectations of him. He was never late for photo shoots or interviews or fittings. He always brought home the highest scores for his subjects and glowing reports from all his teachers. Everyone knew that Adrien was well behaved and quiet, and an absolute ray of sunshine. He always tried his best.

Adrien had come to accept that his father wasn’t the most affectionate man, or the best father, but surely his request wasn’t unreasonable. All he wanted to do was gain a bit of muscle. He was sick of eating the flimsy low calorie meals his personal chefs always cooked up for him. He wanted sustenance. He wanted energy. He wanted to stop being thrown around so much by akumas and having to be saved by Ladybug. 

Honestly, he was fine with being saved by his Lady every now and then, but the last akuma attack had really struck a nerve with him.  
It was by far one of the most inconspicuous akumas they’d had. It had been dressed in a casual knitted sweater and denim jeans and had been barely noticed by the bustling crowds of one of Paris’ more touristy areas. The only give way had been the glowing red eyes and the venomous green hair. It hadn’t even caused a scene right away, instead it had roamed around Paris until finding a suitably populated area before wreaking havoc in broad daylight. Of course Ladybug and Chat Noir were quick to the scene, instantly jumping into battle with the akuma that was capable of pulling story book characters from the pages of a children’s book. The storybook characters had been easy enough to beat, they were flat and paper-like, and were easy to tear apart. And Chat was quick to shred as many of the storybook minions to create a clear path for Ladybug to reach the akuma and its storybook. And everything had been going fine, until Chat had somehow managed to end up in a poorly constructed trap which left him tied up and unable to free himself. What had followed was a slightly humiliating game of keep-away that had Chat Noir being tossed around and kept away from a very irate Ladybug. In the end he had ended up in the arms of the akuma itself and held hostage, unable to break free from his flimsy bindings. But the worst part of all was that once the akuma was purified and dealt with and Chat still lay tied up on the ground, his Lady had simply crouched down next to him and torn off the bindings with nothing but a swift tug. Not only was he too weak to break through bindings that were basically made of paper, but his Ladybug had to save him in front of the entirety of Paris from an angry librarian. It was certain to say that less than a few hours later videos of him being defeated by paper and being saved by his partner were going viral across the internet. 

He just really, really wished that for once it would be him saving Ladybug, not the other way around. After the attack Ladybug had comforted him on a rooftop, insisting that he hadn’t gotten in the way of her attacks and had instead served as a very helpful distraction. But as she talked he couldn’t help but notice the way the muscles in her arms flexed and as she moved, or the way that even her legs had gained more definition. While all Chat Noir had to show was a physique better fitting a runway model than a protector of Paris. 

Adrien knew that while his request wasn’t unreasonable, his father wouldn’t give in easily. He knew it would take time, and that he would have to wear his father down, so, he started with Nathalie. 

Every morning Nathalie would escort him to school, sitting beside him in the back seat while she informed him of the day’s schedule. He started by dropping some poorly concealed hints about getting some workout equipment. 

“Wow Gorilla, you’re looking bigger than usual, have you started working out more? What kind of weights do you use?”

“Nathalie, did you see Liam Hemsworth’s new photo shoot? He was on the front cover, the girls in my class were talking about how good he looks shirtless. I wonder if he works out”

“Nathalie, did you see the new gym that opened up on the other street? Nino’s been thinking about joining, he could really use someone to support him”

“Hey Nathalie, how was your day? A kid in my class called Kim bought a new set dumbbells. One of them was bigger than my head. Must be nice being that strong”

“So… Nathalie, do you think father would let me get an in home gym?”

“Nathalie, would you mind if I bought a punching bag?”

Before school, after school, and sometimes even during school, Adrien made sure to pester Nathalie in some way or another in his relation to his quest to gain some muscle. Three weeks later he was sure Nathalie was beginning to splinter. Now was the time to begin work on his father. 

He began by scheduling an appointment with him to make the simple request of upping his daily calorie intake. Of course his father had refused and dismissed him quickly and sent him back to his room. So, he scheduled another appointment, this time making the request to begin some weight training exercises. Citing that a fellow model whom he frequently took part in photo shoots with, had recently begun building a more muscular physique, resulting in the rapid growth of his fan base. Once again, his father had haughtily dismissed him. However, Adrien would not deterred by his father’s constant refusals. He’d known from the start that this wasn’t going to be easy. 

It took roughly three, almost four months to finally wear down his father. Adrien had been utterly ruthless. Adrien pestered Nathalie into scheduling appointments with his father for every day of the week, repeating the same arguments with his father again and again. When Gabriel had finally snapped and loudly berated Nathalie, forbidding her from scheduling another appointment with his son for the next year and a half, Adrien had simply taken the next logical step in his great master plan. He stole Nathalie’s iPad and scheduled the appointments himself. Of course he had been thoroughly scolded and grounded for a month when the iPad had finally been recovered. However Gabriel soon found out that grounding his son, and taking away the already little time he had to spend with his friends away from the house and forcing him to spend that time at home, was something he soon came to deeply regret. 

With all the spare time he now had at home, Adrien took it upon himself to barge into his father’s office whenever he thought of a new argument to present to him, whether the argument was as simple as ‘because I want too’, or more complex, such as, ‘I rarely ever do runway modelling so there’s really no need for me to be maintaining this figure all the time since I mostly do magazine shoots and perfume ads. Even for your brand father, I’m sure people would love how healthy and buff I’d look if I didn’t look like a malnourished child’. It seemed as though every hour Adrien would come barrelling into his office, bulldozing his way through Nathalie, slamming his door open and disrupting whatever call or important work he would be doing. Gabriel was so close to shoving his own foot into his own mouth he could almost taste the Italian made leather.

Two and a half weeks into Adrien’s grounding Gabriel put a lock on his office door in hopes of keeping his usually docile son from getting to him.  
Gabriel was a smart man, a self-made man. He was both a villain and a fashion mogul, and he was used to making calculated decisions that always worked in his favour. This decision however, was not working out in his favour. How he ended up having to hide from his own son in his own house – he just didn’t know how it had happened. Even with the locks on his door he could hear Adrien on the other side, rattling the door knob and bickering with Nathalie. But even he couldn’t live in the safety of his home office forever. But every time he left the locked room Adrien would be waiting for him. Like a predator in the night, stalking it's prey, waiting for the exact moment when it was most vulnerable, ready to pounce. Gabriel shivered. How had it come to this?  
Honestly, he was a little surprised that his usually complacent son could be so loud, and persistent, badgering him every chance he could get. But to be honest, he could believe it, he already look so much like her. Turns out Adrien had inherited more than just his looks from his mother, he had apparently also inherited her relentless, stubborn persistence. Emilie's tenaciousness had been one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her, something that he had always adored about her, and it seems his son had inherited it as well. However Emilie had been a woman who could wear him out in mere days. And now, sitting in his locked office, staring at the growing pile of paper on the floor, watching as more and more pieces of folded paper were being slid from beneath the door to his office, no doubt by his son who was kneeling on the other side of the locked door sliding across hand written arguments on the needs of a growing boy – Gabriel placed his head in his hands and sighed, praying that he would be able to get through the next week and a half. 

Gabriel did not make it through the next week and a half. God knows he had tried, but the last straw had finally been when Adrien had managed to rattle the door knob so hard it had fallen off and the boy had put all his weight into slamming the door open, breaking the lock and almost splintering the door in the process. Gabriel couldn’t do it any more, he couldn’t miss any more phone calls, couldn’t have any more meetings interrupted, couldn’t take having to hide in his own home. Not after falling asleep at his desk because he couldn’t go back to his bedroom. And even he couldn’t stand to see the way his assistant – who was highly skilled in keeping an air of disinterested – almost break her iPad after being spammed by so many emails from Adrien sending online links for purchasing gym equipment and requesting meetings to talk to his father.

Turns out that Gabriel Agreste was not as strong of a man as he thought he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my very first fic, and I really hope you all enjoy it.  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think :)
> 
> And if you like my writing you can follow me on [ Tumblr](http://home-of-renn.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Renn_is_Home)


End file.
